Straight and Simple
by Electra Red
Summary: Lacus is about to approach her last year at high school as a Senior along with Kira, Athrun and Cagalli. This year will bring about her happiness as well as the hardships that accompany it.. Will you love me like I love you?. a KxL fic.
1. For now

**What's up? I'm back.**

A/N: I dont own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

However I do own the word AKANAKAWAKA...I'll mention it in the story somewhere...hahaha.

Alright on with the story!

* * *

**Straight and Simple**

_Chapter 1: _For Now...

Many could see that they were purely in love. Was it fate or was it just the strong bond they held within each other? Were things meant to be so Straight and Simple? Did they suffer like everyone else did to end up where they were now? Within a story is only another story…it seems to never end no matter what you do, but that's the fantastic thing about it…it never ends…**never.**

It's the end of the high school road for the upper classmen. For three years students have been trapped in the cage they call 'school' and put into boredom and drama. Everyone experiences it at some point during their years. They go through the pain of loss, understanding, determination, hard work, dedication, and most important love…

It's a drug to not go through something so trivial in high school. You begin to want more of it and it becomes a point where when you walk into class you feel content and happy because you'll know that those in there will make you happy.

It's time to let go and move on to the future. It is time to form the beginnings of college and a new life of being independent. It's the last year for the seniors and it's time to set things straight and go on, knowing that what they have done in the past has made them feel proud of their accomplishments. It's time to end high school and move on to bigger things….

* * *

A young teenager slept in her warm bed as the sun slowly hit her face through her window sill. As the rays of sunshine and heat contacted her skin, she gave a small smile as her eyes were still shut. She was fully awake however. Her baby blue eyes slowly opened as her disoriented pink hair fell over eyes. The girl giggled to herself as she brushed her bangs out of her face and rose out of bed.

_It's the first day of school of my senior year…_

The pink haired beauty stood up out of bed and stretched as if trying to touch the ceiling with her two hands, standing on the tip toes of her feet in the process. Her night gown moved with her actions as she yawned and made for the bathroom to freshen up.

Siegel Clyne was sitting at the rather large mahogany table in the dining room drinking coffee and reading his newspaper on stark market and other political clippings. It was his daughter's first day of school and as tradition; he would stay home for the first week and just see her off every morning. After that week however, he had to return to work in early mornings which she understood.

He cherished these mornings as he would only see her off then meet her home for dinner where they would catch up on the day but he really wished he could see more of her. The older man could hear soft footsteps coming down the stairs in the main hallway as he smiled upon her entry. Although he was reading the newspaper, he knew of her presence and greeted her.

"Good morning Lacus. You ready for your first day?" he looked in her direction as he had to blink his eyes a couple times to actually see her. The little three foot nine inches girl that he had seen not to long ago had now turned into a kind young lady that had matured ever so greatly.

The girl approached him, her attire moving with her every act. The golden clip, he noticed, was placed where it had been all these years. It held some of the hair out of face which she really appreciated. It's importance wasn't for holding her hair out of her eyes but it was a gift from…

"Good morning father. I see that you are reading the paper and drinking your coffee like you normally do. And yes am ready for my first day of school! This is my last year of high school…" she began to trail off as she glanced at the clock.

Siegel noticed her action and looked as well, setting the newspaper down. He stood up and smiled at her. "Come, I shall escort you to the door and from there I'm sure **he'll **do the rest."

She smiled back at him as she quickly left the room to grab her bag that was near the stairs. The main entrance was rather spacious as maids and butlers busied themselves to rush through there now and then. As one of the maids past by she bowed slightly before wishing Ms. Clyne a good day at school, then sped off to do whatever it was she was doing before.

"Will I see you tonight for dinner father?" Lacus asked her back to him as she didn't want to raise her hopes. It was mostly like this most often but…

"Of course I will. And I forgot to mention that the Yamato's were going to be having dinner with us tonight," he said. The man noticed as she turned around with a smile spreading from ear to ear, her hands clasped together in front of her chest.

"Really!? I'm so excited to have company over! It's been a while since Kira has come over to have dinner with us!" the girl smiled brightly. She approached her father and gave him a big bear hug which he returned. "Have a good day father."

He smiled down at her and whispered back. "You too."

And with that she opened the front door only to see that someone was waiting for her not to far away…

* * *

As Lacus closed the door behind her, she saw that the person whom was going to have dinner with her family tonight was standing with his back to her, humming softly to himself. She giggled while she walked towards him. He quickly noticed her melodic voice and turned around, his violet eyes softening at the sight of her.

"Good morning," she said as she gave him a hug which he returned.

"Hey Lacus," he said as they pulled out of their hug and continued to walk down the road to school.

"You excited for our first day Kira?" Lacus asked him as his hand gently brushed hers causing her face to turn a shade of pink.

_He still has this affect on me after all these years… _

"You bet I am…well not really. I'd rather stay in summer vacation forever where we could hang out all the time and just have fun, you know?" he asked now looking at her.

The girl's action went unnoticed to him as he continued to look at her, his eyes tracing every outline of her face.

_I'd rather stay with you too…forever Kira… _"Yea, I know what you mean. So what classes do you have?"

Kira turned his gaze over to his bag which was strapped over his right shoulder, with her standing on his right as well, and fumbled around for the paper. Walking and looking for something in his bag was not exactly working out for him.

The girl next to him laughed and grabbed his arm to stop him from walking on. He continued to look for it and before you know it, he had found it. Lacus got beside him as their bodies huddled together in front of this paper. She read the paper as she could feel her cheeks heat up. It was a yellow piece of paper that read:

**Kira Yamato**

**Age: 18**

**Grade: 12**

**Graduating Class of 2007**

**Semester 1**

**Draw, Paint and Design III 820**

**Calculus907**

**English 12815**

**AP Chemistry785**

**Photography I821**

**Creative Writing810**

**Semester II follows with no changes.**

Kira read them aloud as they continued walking side by side once more. Once he finished reading his last period of the day he turned to Lacus who offered him a really bright smile and a light laugh. He noticed that laugh she gave whenever something was up or there was something ironic about what he said or done. The boy stopped in his tracks as she continued to walk, her head titled high as if knowing that he was being kept out of the loop.

The brunette boy gave her an odd look before looking back down at his schedule then towards her. Her figure was getting smaller and when he finally got it through his head that she wasn't going to stop for him, he sped up to her and stood in front of her grabbing her by the shoulders.

The sudden act that he had performed caught her off guard as he made eye contact with her holding a steady smirk upon his face. "What's so funny Lacus?...or ironic for that matter…."

"What ever do you mean Kira?" that voice she gave was full of sweetness and innocence. If you had only met her you would give into her angelic voice and deny whatever you thought before. However, this was Kira. This was her best friend who knew her inside and out. He continued to stare at her until she would give in.

"Lacus Clyne…what could possibly on this paper that would appear ever so humorous to you?"

Lacus laughed and slowly grabbed his hand to continue walking to school, hopefully not being late on their first day.

"C'mon Kira, we are going to be late for school…" but before she could pull him further than the Zala house, which was right by the school might I add, the pink haired girl felt a tug at her hand and turned around only to find herself in a locked embrace with the boy.

The girl blushed deeply as she noticed how close she was to him, her hands placed ever so close to his chest. She could feel the warmth seeping from his body and being enveloped by hers. Lacus tried to wriggle out of his grasp to keep her from being blushed to death but his grip was much stronger than hers. Her eyes remained on her hands but not until she looked up to see his bright purple eyes dancing with victory and a grin plastered upon that wonderfully tanned face of his.

"Ki-Kira? What are you doing?" the girl stammered.

The boy noticed her change in tone which made him only smile more vibrantly. "I'm not going to let go until you tell me what you were giggling at."

"But we'll be late if we don't get going!" she tried to protest but that smile of his was intoxicating and she found she was wearing one as well. His arms were wrapped around her, assuring the young lady that they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

"I'm not moving until get what I want out of you Ms. Clyne," he replied.

She pretended to pout but he only continued to wait patiently until she responded with an answer he wanted.

"Alright, alright." Lacus said as he laughed triumphantly.

There was a pause before he spoke. "So?"

Lacus looked up at him, her baby blue eyes meeting his gentle violet eyes. "We have our last four periods together…"

Their bodies suddenly crushed together as he started to swing her around, her pink hair flailing wildly against the wind.

"That's great Lacus! Now I can be with you all day!" he shouted as he steadied her from her swinging.

Lacus held a radiant smile on her face.

_Is it truly fate that we have all those classes together? Or is it mere coincidence…_

As his hand lightly latched onto Lacus's once again, she couldn't help but notice the way he was so tender with her. He gave her a small tug before leading the way to school, his hand protectively over hers. Would she ever meet anyone who showed such affection and loving acts towards her? She gave his hand a light squeeze, letting him know that she was still right there with him causing him to look back at her and beam.

_I would say it was fate that brought us together Kira…fate that has brought me to love you…_

**To be continued…**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. I'm sorry I never update…my life has been pretty hectic with school and a bunch of other crap…Anyways I think this is a story that I'll for sure stick with. The others I'll get to in time but for right now, I'm just going to start and finish this one then move on and update the others if I have time.**

**Thanks for stopping by. Please read and review! Any type of review is appreciated!**

**Peace out trout.**

.:Electra Red:.


	2. Incident

**Hey guys,gals, people..**

**Sorry about the super long update. My computer has been down so now it is up and running again. Sorry for the any errors if you see any. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**

* * *

**

**Straight and Simple**

_Chapter 2: _Incident...

As the 'couple' neared the entrance to school, they could see that the place was deserted which was a bad sign. The one leading them was slightly in front, trying to quicken their pace by increasing his footsteps. The one following behind him was slowly but surely trailing right behind him trying to keep a steady pace with him. As they rushed through the doors to their high school, few people had maneuvered around them, sprinting to their destination as not to be late on their first day of school.

"What's your first period Lacus?" Kira asked still holding her hand while finding his way through the halls to his first period class. He exactly knew where he was going since he had this teacher for three years straight. The boy was nearly there to his destination however the matter at hand was where hers was…

Lacus thought for a second and then it came to her. "Room 818, Advanced Creative Writing."

They took a right and Kira's door was straight ahead, about 30 feet away. He could feel the time slowly slipping and searched for her door which was right before his. Their footsteps quickened and then one of the rooms caught his attention.

"818…" he stopped in front of the door and let go of her hand, the warmth slipping away from him. The boy looked to his partner and smiled at her before gently pushing her forward towards her class. "Have a good start of your day Lacus!"

"You too Kira," she replied while blushing.

Then suddenly the bell rang, much to their dismay and like a bullet, Kira had disappeared from her side and she too entered her classroom as quickly as possible.

* * *

Lacus entered her classroom as all eyes were on her, while a few snickers could be heard since they had caught the brief conversation that had occurred right outside the door. She looked up at the teacher and bowed, apologizing for being late.

"Forgive me for being late…" she started but the teacher cut her off.

"It's alright but don't let it happen again. Now please have a seat Ms. Clyne."

The pink haired girl looked up to see a former teacher of hers, Ms. Murrue. She smiled accepting her tardy and began to take a seat. As she was walking towards the seats, she scanned the crowd to see that her good friend Cagalli was waving to take a seat next to her.

As the girl sat down, the blonde beside her began questioning her.

"Lacus you're late and on your first day of school too! What might I ask was the reason hmmm?" The pink haired girl noted the playful glint in her eyes.

"I was just running late that's all…" she tried to reply but her face began to heat up with the thoughts of Kira in her mind.

"Running late? C'mon there must be something else besides that Clyne…perhaps a certain brown haired boy…" the blonde girl smiled as she saw her friend start to blush.

"Cagalli!"

The other girl started to laugh until Ms. Murrue ordered the class to be quiet while she began roll call.

As the teacher began her usual first day of school routines, she averted her gaze out the window to see that clouds were starting to form and the once blue sky was now beginning to fade to a color that Lacus didn't like so much.

"It's going to rain today," she whispered.

* * *

First period was over and Cagalli said she had her class in the opposite direction and bid her farewell while being on her way. The pink haired beauty wondered why her friend had to leave so suddenly but she was answered with an unhappy Cagalli.

"I know that if I'm late I'm going to get an automatic detention and I'd be extremely mad and you know what it's like when I'm mad!" the blonde once said before.

Lacus giggled at the thought as she was making her way to her second period. However her thoughts were interrupted when a warm pair of hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who," the voice said playfully. As people were passing by many seemed to notice their interactions and thought that they were cute while others just kept on walking trying to get to their initial destinations.

Although her eyes were covered, she could notice these pair of hands anywhere and the warmth that they gave off as well as that sweet voice. She brought her own hands up over his to feel his rough, gently hands.

"Hmm….let me guess…tall, brown hair, lavender eyes, somewhat handsome…." She heard him give a 'hey' and she smiled at his response as she pulled his hands off his face to turn and meet his eyes.

The girl was met with his handsome features and she blushed slightly as she averted her gaze forward as if to see her destination path. He suddenly put both of his arms around her shoulders, hugging her from behind. Lacus was taken back but kept walking as he held her.

"So Ms. Clyne, what is your next class? As you know I have Calculus…" he said as they turned a corner, their bodies moving together as one.

"Well I have Contemporary World issues. I'm sure it will be alright. What do you think Kira?" she said as she finally stopped in front of her classroom, not too close to the door though as others were coming and going. Lacus felt him pull out of the embrace and she really wished that he hadn't since she liked the way he held her.

"CWI? Well that's real fun. Who's your teacher?" he asked gazing down upon her noticing that she had dressed up today and thought about how pretty she looked.

"Mwu…something," she replied as she tried to remember his last name.

He began to laugh as she looked at him confused.

"What?" she said as she crossed her arms.

"One minute! Don't be late to your next class!" an instructor shouted as he was making his way down the hall. A tall man, with neatly cut brown hair. He wore a dry cleaned pressed suit to make him seem professional and it looked as if he had shaved this morning and had his shoes polished.

People began to quickly rush to their classes in full dead sprint. There was this one kid who almost ran Lacus over but that didn't happen as Kira pulled her out of the way, barely making it out of his way in time.

He pulled back out of the embrace and he smiled. "Don't worry, he's a great teacher. I know he'll love you. Well I better get going before I'm late to Calculus and my teacher would be seriously pissed if I didn't show up on time."

Lacus nodded and smiled. "Yes you better get going. Thanks for walking me to class Kira. I'll see you in third period?"

As he was making his moving away from her, the brunette turned around and put on a heartfelt smile making his friend blush. "No problem. I'll see you in a bit." And with that he sped off as she entered her class to be met with familiar faces and unfamiliar faces.

_Just one hour…_she thought, _and then I get to see him._

* * *

Finally the bell rang and everyone began to make their way to third period. For some people it wasn't exactly a hay day for them while others anticipated their new third period class because of the class itself or just the people in it….which brings us back to a pink haired teenager who happily hummed a small tune of hers. Her venture to third period was something she was really looking forward too.

Lacus Clyne thought about all the fun they would have in their English class and how she would be able to spend it with him. She blushed as she recalled their past events that morning.

_I can't believe I still feel this way after all these years…_she placed a hand over her heart as she approached her third period door with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her daydream however was short lived when someone shoved her out of the way. Lacus was thrown off balance for a second but regained her composure as she looked up at this rude person.

The blood drained from her face as she saw the culprit who was smirking back at her evilly.

_No…_

"Well Clyne, looks like you were in my way again," the person said as they approached Lacus with fire blazed eyes that could easily match her red hair.

Even though the jerk came up to Lacus, the young girl stood her ground. "I'm sorry about that Fllay," she replied through gritted teeth, "however I don't think it's polite to shove others in such a fashion."

Fllay just laughed in her face and started to walk into the classroom that she would be sharing with Lacus. "Whatever Clyne, how about you go bother someone else with your nonsense." And with that she left an alone Lacus who hung her head heavy as she entered the classroom soon after she did.

As she got inside she noticed Cagalli and Athrun conversing until they looked up to see her and waved to sit by them. Lacus put on a fake smile which they seemed not to notice and approached them. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Fllay who was happily trying to flirt with Kira who was right next to Cagalli's desk. Lacus's seat would be right in front of Kira with Athrun on her left with Cagalli behind him.

Her heart began to beat painfully as she noticed that Fllay was trying to hit on him. Lacus was making her way to her seat when Fllay caught sight of her.

"Oh Kira, you're so sweet!" she said as she pinched his cheeks and threw herself onto him. Kira jumped a lot due to the contact and was a bit confused.

Kira noticed Lacus and frowned. He could tell something was wrong and when she was sad it didn't suit her well. Fllay held him back however from seeing what the problem was.

The bell rang and everyone began to proceed to take their seats as the teacher was now entering the room.

"We should hang out sometime Kira, we would have lots of **fun**," she lastly said before planting a kiss on his cheek and making her way towards her own seat which was thankfully in the back.

Cagalli, Athrun and Lacus just witnessed the ugly scene and Cagalli got pissed. She turned around to face Fllay and said rather loudly so the class could hear her. "Get lost Fllay, He doesn't want to hang out with you ever."

Fllay was about to snap back when the teacher interuupted their heated battle.

"Ladies please," the instructor said. "I would like to get class started so if you would be so kind as to put a lid on it."

Cagalli and Fllay just shared glares at each other before Athrun told Cagalli to just forget about it. The blonde looked over at Lacus who was facing forward not saying anything and just being…out of it. The girl looked over at Kira to her right who was staring at Lacus the whole time with a concerned look on his face.

The blonde smiled then began to bug Athrun by poking him and just being bothersome.

* * *

It was the middle of third period English class and they were given free time to just get to know each other better and get aquainted with classmates. That wasn't really the case as people just spent most of the time talking about fashion trends or sports or something like that.

Lacus was sitting at her desk by herself as Athrun and Cagalli were walking around doing their assignment on getting to know others better. She did not dare look back at Kira for fear that he would be with Fllay and enjoying the girl's company.

She was in her own little world being depressed as she stared down at her completed assignment until someone put a hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up to be met with violet eyes.

"Kira…" she started as she tried to put on a smile for him.

Kira, being the bestest of best friends, didn't buy into it. "Hey, what's bothering you? You just seemed distant since the start of class…what's the matter?"

She looked away then back at him. "Nothing is wrong Kira…I might just be getting tired that's all…"

He frowned at her response and shook his head taking a seat in Athrun's spot, right next to Lacus. "I don't believe you. Please," he pleaded, "tell me what's wrong. I don't like it when you don't smile. It's not fun when you're not happy."

Lacus was taken aback by his words and simply stared at him.

_He's so caring… _she thought.

"So?" he said as he gave her a warm smile.

She was about to reply but an uninvited someone butt into the conversation.

"Kira! So when are we hanging out?"

Lacus slowly looked up to see Fllay standing in front of Kira her hands on the table. Lacus looked away and tried to not pay attention but then she proceeded to get up when she felt a hand grab hers. The touch had seemed all too familiar and she gazed at the boy who took hold of her.

"Wait…don't go," he said as she nodded and sat back down. The brown haired boy looked up at the red head and began to speak while scratching the back of his neck. "Umm…Fllay could you like come back later or something. I'm trying to have a conversation you know…"

"But Kira! Talk to me! You always talk to her, it's just not fair! She's not your girlfriend you know." she said as she tried to pout and get her way however he didn't really buy that face or anything she seemed to give him.

Lacus widened her eyes but came back to reality as she felt a gently squeeze on her hand. She looked over to see that Kira was still gently holding her hand.

Cagalli finally heard the commotion and was about to get physically involved until Kira spoke up, startling the bunch.

"Fllay get out of here. I am trying to talk to Lacus, this doesn't involve you. Just go away, I don't want you around me," he said as he closed his eyes getting annoyed at the fact she just wouldn't leave them alone.

Fllay looked shocked and looked over at Lacus who was staring at Kira with an odd expression. Her look went from shock to anger.

"This is your fault Clyne. It's your fault he won't even acknowledge me because you're always around you b--" everyone gasped as she was about to finish her sentence but Kira intercepted.

"Hey! Watch your mouth Fllay. Don't you dare finish that sentence," he interrupted as he opened his eyes which were showing fury. "No one addresses my Lacus like that. Now don't talk to me again until you're ready to apologize to Ms. Clyne."

_M-My L-Lacus??...He j-just said MY Lacus…_a blush formed on her beautiful face that could easily match here long pink hair.

Fllay was so heated she instantly yelled and then the teacher finally noticed the commotion. (What he was doing at his little desk…I don't know..)

"Ms. Alstar, I cannot accept this kind of behavior. Please excuse yourself from the classroom," he commanded as he pointed towards the door.

"But-"

"Go. NOW."

The girl stormed out of the classroom as the teacher shook his head and proceeded to walk out and talk to her.

"I'll just be a moment class, please try not to create any other amounts of drama." Then he opened the door to face the irritated red head.

As everyone started to talk about what happened, Cagalli couldn't believe he just told Fllay off. It was like a miracle to the classroom because they all started smiling and clapping occasionally.

In the front of the classroom, two people were still holding hands not moving.

The boy looked over at the girl and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to get all angry and-"

"Thank you," she softly whispered before facing him and giving him a genuine Lacus Clyne smile.

He began to grin as he noticed that trademark smile. Kira held her hand for just another moment before letting go putting his arms in the air startling the girl.

"Now there's the smile I want to see!" he said as Cagalli and Athrun made their way over to talk about the drama with Fllay and after school activities.

As Lacus looked at her friends, she studied one in particular and smiled.

_Thank you Kira…for saving me just then. You truly are amazing…_

She no longer cared what happened with Fllay because she knew that Kira would always be there to support her no matter what. Her day was just about ruined but Kira became her knight and shining armor and rescued her from the evil monster. The boy glanced her way and flashed her a smile before teasing Cagalli about her and Athrun possibly dating.

"Shut up Kira!" Cagalli said as she wore a massive blush as well as Athrun but he said nothing and pretended to stare at the posters on the wall. Kira was happily laughing as well as Lacus. "Well," she began while smirking, "maybe if you stop flirting with Lacus all the time and actually start dating her then…"

Kira's face lit up like a tomato and Lacus blushed like crazy at the thought of them being a couple.

"Haha. I win this round Yamato," she finished crossing her arms. Kira was left speechless as Lacus pretended not to hear what she just said.

Athrun started to laugh but was slapped on the arm by Cagalli, to cut that out even though he had no idea what he did wrong.

Kira mumbled something before glancing over at Lacus who just offered him a smile which he gladly returned.

The day was just beginning…

* * *

**Alright that was chapter two. Who ever is reading please review or if you don't want to thats fine. I'll just keep posting the story anyways. :)**

Peace out trout.

.:Electra Red:.


End file.
